cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Totally Spies!
Totally Spies! is a French and Canadian animated series created by Vincent Chalvon-Demersay and David Michel and produced by Marathon Media and Image Entertainment Corporation. The series was first seen on November 3, 2001 on ABC Family in the United States. It premiered on TF1 in France on April 3, 2002, and on Teletoon in Canada on September 2, 2002. Since the series' debut, 156 episodes have been broadcast. This includes several specials and a theatrical movie production, made and released between the fourth and fifth season. After ABC Family lost the US rights to it (and made room for shows like Power Rangers and Digimon, both were leftovers from the Fox Kids block), the series was purchased by Cartoon Network, where it aired from 2003-2010 and was a staple of the network's Miguzi weekday afternoon after-school action block. Totally Spies! The Movie premiered on Cartoon Network in 2010. In early 2013 it was announced that a 6th season was in the works, however it was not aired on Cartoon Network. In Canada, Season 6 premiered on September 7, 2014 on Teletoon. As of June 24, 2019, the show is now airing on Universal Kids. Plot The series centers around the adventures of three teenage girls – Sam, Alex and Clover – who live a double life as spies working for the World Organization of Human Protection (WOOHP). The girls are recruited by the organization's leader, Jerry, to solve crises that arise around the world. Many of their missions involve dealing with disgruntled villains who have been wronged in some form during their past. Several have exacted revenge on the spies by invading their personal lives. Framing each episode is a subplot that focuses on the girls' daytime lives as high school students, dealing with relationships and their school rival Mandy. Broadcast History Totally Spies! first aired on Cartoon Network in July 2003 in a 7:00PM Monday-Thursday night/Early Weekday evening timeslot as part of its Monday-Thursday prime-time block, then aired on its Miguzi weekday afternoon after-school block from 2004-2007 and on its Sunday night primetime programming line-up from 2005-2006. Due to its popularity on Cartoon Network, it continued to air the series until 2012. Characters Sam — The intellectual of the group; she acts as a rational and logical thinker in getting through the problems the girls encounter on their missions. She has red hair and dons a green catsuit. Clover — The girly girl of the group who enjoys shopping, fashion and boys. She is not only athletic and strong, but also impulsive and spontaneous. She has blonde hair and dons a red catsuit. Alex — The best friend character of the group, serving as the glue that holds their friendship together. She is affectionate and likes to expresses her feelings. She has short black hair, dark skin, and dons a yellow catsuit. Jerry — The girls' manager at WOOHP. He is very protective of the girls, often invading their privacy to ensure that they are safe. Despite having a sedentary role in WOOHP's affairs, Jerry has displayed some martial arts skills when occasionally assisting in the girls' missions. He presents the useful gadgets for the spies in every mission. Mandy — The girls' main rival in the non-spy world of their high school. As a queen bee character, she is very popular and self-centered, focusing on her appearance, accessories and boys. She and Clover often compete for the same things. Cast *Jennifer Hale — Sam, Mandy *Katie Leigh — Alex (Seasons 1–2) *Katie Griffin — Alex (Seasons 3-6) *Andrea Baker — Clover *Jess Harnell — Jerry (Season 1–2) *Adrian Truss — Jerry (Season 3–6) References Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Acquired Series Category:2000s shows Category:Cancelled Series Category:Miguzi Series Category:2010s shows Category:2001 television series debuts Category:2014 television series endings